


Before You Start Your Day (Eremin)

by majesticdragonair



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Piano, Songfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-23
Updated: 2017-06-23
Packaged: 2018-11-18 00:21:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,369
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11279841
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/majesticdragonair/pseuds/majesticdragonair
Summary: Armin didn’t know Eren could write music





	Before You Start Your Day (Eremin)

**Author's Note:**

> so like, i'm totally falling back into my anime faze and i regret nothing.
> 
> fic title from the song used in this fic, Before You Start Your Day by Twenty One Pilots 
> 
> prepare for more anime junk btw

Eren didn’t know why his room had a piano in it. He never learned how to play it either, but Erwin had placed his sleeping quarters in the room and didn’t mention the large instrument. Eren didn’t either, sometimes playing the keys but otherwise leaving them alone. They were cold, unused, and it made Eren want to learn to play.

 

That’s why; a few days before his first trip outside the walls, he went to the library and searched for hours. He read as many books on piano as he could, and even if he wasn’t as much of a bookworm as his best friend, that didn’t mean he couldn’t read when he wanted. He hated the idea of reading but so badly had to know just how to play that lovely wooden piece in his room.

 

He got the hang of it, learning what the keys were and chords, along with scales and small little pieces that he would hear the children of his town singing as a kid, but never joining in himself.

 

Then, one day, he just got up and played. No book or song in mind, his fingers creating art off the top of his head as if he was eating. He didn’t think, just played.

 

He loved it.

 

-

 

Armin didn’t know Eren had a piano in his room. Mikasa had left and it was Armin’s duty to look after Eren in case he woke up and needed any help. Armin felt drained, tired from capturing Annie and not getting anything out of it. He placed the tray of food on Eren’s bedside table and looked at the piano.

 

It was brown, the keys of course being their black and white color. He was surprised it wasn’t covered in dust though, as if someone played it. He glanced back at his friend. Did Eren somehow learn how to play? It would make sense; he was in the library a lot these past days, more than Armin himself, which was a feat in itself.

 

He sat down at the chair, only now noticing the sheets of paper displaying a handwritten stave, with music notes and lyrics on them. Eren obviously wrote it, and Armin found his hands pressing into keys slowly, like an introduction.

 

If Eren did write this, then Armin loved his music style. It was slow and beautiful. Armin played the intro a few times, trying it up to speed. He’d read so much about everything and playing music had been one, and he’d slowly grasped it. The keys were cold, as the rest of the room was and he shivered slightly.

 

“Open the slits in your face and start your day,” Armin mumbled along to the song, and his throat felt heavy. He didn’t feel right singing such personal sounding lyrics that Eren had written but he was so intrigued to hear how it sounded. He continued.

“You don't have much time to make your slits look just right,”  


“I'm in your mind,” Armin picked up on how the song was a little repetitive, but it fit to the feel of the song. It also made Armin’s playing a little better sounding as he kept it up, getting used to playing to what he thought was the correct time.

  
“I'm singing,”

  
“I'm in your mind,” Repeating again, Armin looked up at the pieces of sheet music to sing the lyrics right. Eren had placed the spaces so he could learn how to sing it, and Armin hoped he was doing it right. If he was, it was good.

  
“I'm singing,  
“La da, la da, la da, la da, la da, la da.”

 

Armin leaned back as he played the interlude, which was the same as the rest he played. He puffed out a slight breath and, now feeling more confident, sung a little louder. He forgot his friend was in the room, not caring about how the noise might wake Eren up.  
  
“Look in the mirror and ask your soul if you're alright,” Armin felt his heart pang at the lyric. Now that he thought of it, Eren never talked about how he felt about anything. He never said if he was sad or angry, or if he was happy and excited. He’d worried about everybody else’s feelings, and Armin neglected to notice it.

  
“Put out the glitter that your soul hides behind,” Armin felt upset with himself as he kept playing, wondering exactly why Eren had changed so much. Maybe it was the new titan shifting ability, or maybe it was the scouts.

  
“You're in my mind,  
“I'm singing,  
“You're in my mind,”  
“I'm singing,  
“La da, la da, la da, la da, la da, la da”

 

Armin paused, the music changing and he didn’t know what to play just yet. He went to place his hands back on the keys, but the bed behind him creaked. He froze as he heard Eren grunt softly, the sound of him standing up. The floor creaking as he walked over. Armin flushed red when Eren was pressing his chest on the blonde’s back, arms reaching around to the keys.

 

Armin’s never heard him sing before. It contrasted to Armin’s high pitched, feminine vocals; it was a lovely deeper sounding voice. His head was hanging over his left shoulder, eyes closed as his mouth voice the lyrics and hands voiced the music. It was sincere and powerful, yet gentle in a way that was not like Eren.

  
“Nowhere were they holy,  
“Open up your eyes and see,” Eren did as the lyrics said, watching his hands play the piano like he was meant to, lips curled up slightly. He enjoyed the playing, Armin noticed.

  
“The clouds above will hold you,  
“The clouds above will sing,” his voice took on a slightly higher pitch, not as nice as Armin’s but suiting the feel. The piano slowed down to a stop, and Eren turned his head to look at Armin when it quickly started up again. Armin felt even more flushed when Eren continued looking at him with his small smile and gently music filling in next to them, noses touching and his face dark red.  
  
“And in your mind,  
“You're singing,”

  
“La da, la da, la da, la da, la da, la da.”

 

The piano drifted off and Eren’s hands lifted from the keys, silence now filling the room. Eren didn’t move away until a few moments after, seeming guilty from how he interrupted Armin and barged his person space.

 

“You have a really nice singing voice,” Armin perked up suddenly, causing Eren to look at him again and grin at the compliment. “Did you write it?”

 

“Yeah,” Eren replied, hands now gripping the edge of the piano and leaning slightly. “Do you like it?”

 

Armin smiled and nodded slightly, hair bobbing. “I do. What’s it about?”

 

The shifter pondered for a moment, a small hum on his lips before he responded. “It’s been hard for me to get out of bed since Trost, I guess, I don’t know. It’s been hard to feel like I have people that are there for me, and that don’t care about how I’m a monster-“

 

“You aren’t though,” Armin cut him off. “You’re still my best friend, whether you’re a titan or not.”

 

Eren smiled at him again, except it seemed a little strained compared to his other ones. He always looked so calm when he played the piano, like he was sleeping, and unlike his normal look. He always looked a little angry at something and yet, he could be calm by a simple instrument.

 

He sighed. “Screw it,” he mumbled. He ended up moving his hands from the edge of the wooden piano to the front of the Scouting Legion jacket on Armin’s torso, leaning down whilst pulling the blond closer and finally kissing him, making the thick feeling air quickly thin from tension.

 

Hands flew to grip Eren’s wrists as Armin gently leaned into the kiss, lips curled up into a smile from the affection, and the lip lock remain gently until Eren pulled eye, green eyes looking into blue.

 

**They were singing,**

**La da,**

**La da,**

**La da,**

**La da,**

**La da,**

**La da**

**_Da_ **

**Author's Note:**

> prompt: armin playing/singing a song eren taking over part way (before you start your day but top)


End file.
